


How the mighty fall

by Sunibuni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Jane Crocker, F/M, Femdom, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Sub Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunibuni/pseuds/Sunibuni
Summary: Jane breaks karkat herself
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How the mighty fall

The sound of clicking heels caused Karkat to slowly look up, and he let out a quite growl as he saw who was approaching him, Jane Crocker, she was strutting in with a small smile on her face all while looking down at him, and began speaking with a demeaning, overly sweet tone not a single bit of sincerity in it. " Hello there Karkat " her voice made his skin crawl, the way she said his name bothered him, and when he said nothing she faked a frown tilting her head to the side " you aren't even going to say hi back ? " her question was met with a glob of warm spit that started to roll down the side of her face. The silence that filled the air was deafening, only interrupted by the sound of Jane pulling a white handkerchief from her pocket and wiping the filth off her face, she looked at the white cloth before letting it silently fall to the ground before turning to look back at him. " It's such a shame " she walked forward gripping his horn in her hand and not letting go, all warmth, fake or otherwise drained from her voice " I wore white today " she yanked his head back before slamming it forward right into her waiting knee, causing his nose to bleed and leave spatter all over the area around them, she let go and bent down to his ear " I tried to be civil " was all she said before standing up and walking right in front of him "Not so mighty now, are you ?" She had her hand under her chin as she ran her eyes over him, making sure the restraints were exactly where they needed to be, " Why don't you go right on ahead and tell me where Meenah is " when her question was met with silence she only sighed "Of course you won't say anything, I was just hoping you'd make things easy " she bent over again " now " she held his chin in her hand " Let's take a look at you, shall we ? " she looks him over, gaze never breaking from any part of him " You did your best to not get caught, in fact I think this is the first time I've seen you since you ran away, and look at how good that turned out for you" she used her thumb to push his lips apart and ran her hands along the base of his horns and then the side of his arm " These teeth, the hair, the horns and the scars and muscle you earned from fighting so hard, but don't you miss your old life" she was once again met with silence so she turned away and began walking and dialing a number on her phone " it doesn't matter, I have people to make you talk " just before she reached the door she stopped looking at her ringing phone then looking back to him " Or " she ended the call and turned back around walking right at him with a smile on her red tinted lips " I could break you myself" 


End file.
